


Gedanken und Gefühle

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Eigentlich wollten sie zusammen ins Kalinka. Aber es kommt anders.





	Gedanken und Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab da mal was ausprobiert und mich in Thiels Kopf geschlichen ;-)

Ein verstohlener Blick. 

Du sollst es nicht mitbekommen. 

Mir gefällt was ich sehe. 

Das weiße Hemd wirfst du in den Wäschekorb.

Dann greifst du nach einem anderen.

Ebenfalls weiß. 

Sie gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Du behauptest sie seien alle unterschiedlich.

Ich sehe das nicht.

Aber ich sehe dich.

Du streifst das Hemd über und schließt die Knöpfe.

Dann drehst du dich zu mir um. 

Hast du gesehen wie ich dich angeschaut habe?

Ich hoffe nicht.

Du sagst, dass wir jetzt gehen können.

Ich würde viel lieber bleiben.

Hier, mit dir. 

Allein.

Jetzt stehst du vor mir. 

Forderst mich zum Aufstehen auf.

Streckst mir deine Hand entgegen.

Ich ergreife sie.

Schaue auf unsere Hände, wie sie kurz in einander liegen.

So schön. 

Du ziehst mich hoch.

Machst einen Witz über mein Gewicht.

Ich lächle.

Nicht wegen dem Witz. 

'Wegen des Witzes' würdest du mich jetzt verbessern.

Wir gehen zur Tür.

Du greifst nach deinem Jackett. 

Lass es doch hängen.

Lass uns hierbleiben.

Nur wir. 

Wir verlassen deine Wohnung.

Im Flur bleibst du kurz stehen.

Fragst ob alles in Ordnung ist.

Das ist es nicht.

Schon lange nicht mehr.

Nicht, seit du dich in meine Träume geschlichen hast.

Nicht, seit ich ständig an dich denken muss.

Du machst einen Schritt auf mich zu. 

Nennst meinen Namen. 

Meinen Nachnamen natürlich.

So machen wir das. 

Ich antworte nicht.

Sehe dich nur an. 

Merkst du, dass ich dich seit einiger Zeit immer ansehen muss?

Deine Augen wirken fast schwarz hier im Dämmerlicht.

Dabei sind sie eigentlich so herrlich grün. 

Da ist deine Hand an meinem Arm. 

Wieder fragst du ob alles in Ordnung ist.

'Nein' antworte ich. 

Wo dieses Wort hergekommen ist, weiß ich nicht.

Du sollst das doch gar nicht wissen.

Was ich über dich denke.

Wie ich dich sehe. 

Was ich mir wünsche.

Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück.

Deine Hand immer noch an meinem Arm. 

Die Wand in meinem Rücken.

Was tust du denn da?

Kommst einfach weiter auf mich zu. 

Greifst mit deiner anderen Hand auch nach meinem Arm. 

Fragst ob es mir nicht gut geht.

Nein, das tut es nicht. 

Und gleichzeitig doch.

Da wo deine Hände meine Arme berühren wird es immer wärmer.

In mir drin auch. 

Das ist immer so, wenn du mich berührst.

Und das tust du oft.

Wieso eigentlich?

Bist du einfach nur distanzlos oder möchtest du das?

Du tust das nicht nur mit deinen Händen, nein, auch ganz tief drin berührst du mich.

Mindestens so stark, wie du mich regelmäßig zur Weißglut treibst.

Ob ich mich setzen will, fragst du.

Ja, will ich. 

Mit dir. 

Auf dein Sofa.

Oder meins. 

Egal.

Hauptsache mit dir. 

Du lässt meine Arme los und suchst in deiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel.

Findest ihn und öffnest deine Tür. 

Willst du nicht auch dein Herz öffnen?

Für mich?

Du schiebst mich durch die Tür und schließt sie hinter uns.

Dann sind deine Hände wieder auf meinen Armen.

Wieder fragst du nach meinem Befinden.

Ich antworte, dass alles gut sei. 

Dabei ist es das doch gar nicht.

Und ich glaube du merkst es. 

Siehst mich an mit deinen moosgrünen Augen und lächelst.

Hast du verstanden?

Ob ich einen Wein möchte, fragst du.

Wartest nicht mal eine Antwort ab und gehst in die Küche.

Ich setze mich auf dein Sofa.

Gern sitze ich hier.

Mit dir.

Wir reden über unsere Fälle und manchmal über Gott und die Welt.

Aber nie über uns.

Gibt es für dich da überhaupt etwas zu reden?

Ich würde gerne über uns reden.

Dabei bin ich doch kein Redner.

Kein Freund von Nebensätzen, wie du immer sagst.

Du bist ein Redner.

Redest viel und mit geschwollenen Worten. 

Aber kaum über dich.

Manchmal da lässt du mich hinter deine Fassade blicken.

Da ist so viel schönes, das ich gerne näher betrachten will.

Doch dann ziehst du die Mauern wieder hoch.

Bist wieder arrogant und unnahbar.

Lässt niemanden an dich ran.

Lass mich an dich ran.

Lass mich deine Mauern niederreißen.

Lass mich sehen, wer du wirklich bist.

Du stellst eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch.

Setzt dich neben mich.

Schenkst uns beiden ein.

Der Wein ist teuer. 

Das ist er immer. 

Dabei könnten wir genauso gut Kranenwasser trinken. 

Mir wärs egal.

Du stehst wieder auf. 

Gehst zu deiner Hightech-Muskianlage und drückst ein paar Knöpfe.

Keine Oper diesmal. 

Rockballaden. 

Die hast du mir neulich schon mal vorgespielt.

Du hältst mir ein Weinglas hin und setzt dich wieder.

Sitzt du näher bei mir als vorhin?

Schweigend trinken wir.

Lauschen der Musik.

Ich kenne das Lied. 

Aber der Titel will mir nicht einfallen.

Was mit mir los ist, willst du wissen.

Ja, was weiß ich denn?

In deiner Gegenwart kann ich kaum klar denken.

Du sagst, dass Nadeshda uns sicher vermissen wird. 

Ja, vielleicht wird sie das. 

Aber es ist mir egal. 

Die Party im Kalinka wird auch ohne uns gut werden.

Wird das hier auch gut?

Ich glaube nicht.

Du siehst mich fragend an. 

Willst Antworten. 

Aber was soll ich dir sagen?

Dass ich dich liebe? 

Das geht doch nicht.

Dass du mich um den Verstand bringst?

Nein, das darfst du nicht wissen.

Also sage ich, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Sage, dass ich nur müde bin.

Es war ein anstrengende Woche.

Das weißt du selbst genau.

Doch du lässt nicht locker.

Ahnst du etwas?

Da ist wieder deine Hand auf meinem Arm.

Lass das doch.

So wird alles doch nur schlimmer.

Deine Finger malen Kreise auf meinem Arm. 

Warum tust du das?

Wieder fragst du, was mit mir los ist. 

Willst wissen, ob es etwas gibt, dass ich loswerden will.

Herrgott, ja. 

Aber es geht nicht. 

Ich schaue dich an. 

Deine wunderschönen Augen.

Die sind mir schon damals aufgefallen. 

Damals im Hausflur, als ich dir den Lattenrost vor den Kopf gehauen habe.

Eigentlich warst du ja selbst schuld. 

Was bist du auch immer so neugierig?

Damit bringst du dich nur ständig in Schwierigkeiten. 

Und in Gefahr.

Ich hasse das.

Will keine Angst um dich haben müssen.

Will dich nicht verlieren.

Deshalb sag ich auch nichts.

Am Ende würdest du nur weglaufen.

Und dann wäre ich allein. 

Ohne dich.

Das würde ich nicht ertragen.

Aber diesen Zustand ertrage ich auch nicht mehr lange.

Nimm doch deine Hand da weg.

Natürlich lässt du sie da.

Malst weiter Kreise. 

Schaust mich an mit diesen Augen, die eigentlich verboten gehören. 

Lächelst mich an.

Dieses Lächeln, bei dem du Falten an genau den richtigen Stellen hast. 

Auch das gehört verboten.

Machst mir Gänsehaut. 

Und weißt es genau.

Schließlich streichen deine Finger darüber.

Wieder sagst du meinen Namen.

Er klingt schön aus deinem Mund.

Aber, halt!

Hast du mich grade beim Vornamen genannt?

Das hast du noch nie getan. 

Warum dann jetzt?

Du stellst dein Weinglas auf den Tisch. 

Nimmst mir meins aus der Hand.

Deine linke berührt meine rechte Hand.

Was wird das hier?

Fühlst du das etwa auch?

Verschränkst deine Finger mit meinen.

Das fühlt sich gut an.

Und auch wieder nicht.

Warum tust du das?

Jetzt lehnst du dich zu mir vor.

Ich spüre deine Stirn an meiner. 

Kann kaum noch sagen wo oben oder unten ist.

Dann ist da deine Hand an meiner Wange. 

Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich in Flammen stehen. 

Du löst dich ein wenig.

Nein, tu das nicht.

Bleib!

Wieder siehst du mich an.

Lächelst.

Du weißt es.

Ich muss nichts mehr sagen. 

Kann nicht mehr leugnen.

Aber was nun?

Ich kann dich das nicht fragen.

Sehe dich nur fragend an.

Deine Antwort schmeckt nach Rotwein. 

Du überwältigst mich. 

Wieder und wieder. 

Ist das wirklich wahr?

Deine Hände wandern über meinen Rücken.

Und meine über deinen.

Du fühlst das auch. 

Ich weiß es. 

Ich bin dein.

Schon lange.

Willst du mein sein?

Gibst mir die Antwort wieder auf deine Art.

Ziehst mich hoch und hinter dir her. 

Dein Bett ist noch bequemer als dein Sofa.

Hier will ich bleiben.

Hier, mit dir. 

Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, sage ich. 

Du lachst leise und nickst.

Ziehst mich zu dir und dann aus. 

Und alles ist plötzlich so einfach.

So als sollte es nie anders sein. 

Deine Mauern, die fallen und meine gleich mit.

Lässt mich an dich ran.

Lass dich nie mehr fort.


End file.
